Captain Toad: Fortune Bringer
Captain Toad: Fortune Bringer is the sequel to the spin-off game Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker made by GD Gaming Studios for the Nintendo Hypercube. Similar to the first game, it stars Captain Toad as him and his crew travel to collect Power Stars in puzzle-like environments. However, it outdoes the first game with more story, a couple of new tricks in Captain Toad's arsenal, and the multiplayer function. Gameplay Captain Toad is unique among other Mario characters because he cannot jump; his backpack weighs too much for him to lift. This makes exploring all the more dangerous, as simple enemies like Goombas cannot be stomped on. Rather, Captain Toad relies on his wits and his environment to defeat his enemies and claim the Power Stars. Captain Toad can walk and run, which each have their own uses. While walking is generally slower, he can cross thin places with it. Captain Toad wears a headlamp that shines with light if he goes through dark places, but it also attracts enemies. The player can also use the HyperPad in some scenarios, such as turning the camera and touching enemies to freeze them. Captain Toad's biggest asset is his strength, which lets him pick up and pluck things from the ground with ease. Plucking things can range from picking enemies out of the ground to pulling up sprouts that wield coins and powers to even pulling levers. In addition, Captain Toad can pick up just about anything loose he can find. This includes even heavy objects - however, plucking them may require a little more strength. However, the captain has a few more tricks in this game. He can now carry an inventory inside his backpack. However, he has so much in his backpack that there's only 3 slots left, and bigger objects take off more space. In addition, Captain Toad will frequently call on his brigade for help, meaning they will have to switch players during a level. The levels themselves are mostly in the same format as before, with most of them being diorama like so that you can easily rotate the camera around. However, there is a larger number of open world levels this time around as well too, similar to the Super Mario 3D World levels. Players can find Super Gems as collectibles to open other levels and clear objectives for bonus points. The biggest new feature, however, is the multiplayer. Up to 4 players can play in a single level and can choose between the five members of the brigade and Toadette later on (in levels where the whole Toad Brigade is needed to move on, you might not see as many Toads) when she is unlocked. Players can each play using their own HyperPads to manuever at will. One person can also use a Wii Remote to scroll through the level on a TV and help out through a pointer that can click and reveal things. Plot and Stages Similar to the first game, levels are divided into books, which are divided into chapters. In this game every chapter page can now be clicked on to show little drawn animations and a story about what is currently occuring in the game. Book 1 Everyone in the brigade are busy defending the castle and doing chores as the royal guards of the castle (well, almost everyone - Captain Toad is snoozing away soundly) until he is waken up by Toadette. Toadette explains that while adventuring, she noticed a bunch of enemies swarming ahead and attacking a poor mountain town, robbing them of Power Stars. Captain Toad quickly gets up and calls the brigade. A tutorial level showing how Captain Toad plays out begins, with Captain Toad climbing through an attic to grab the Power Star. After grabbing it, he jumps into the Starshroom using the star as fuel, and they launch towards the mountain. *''Episode 1 Prologue *'' Unexpected Landings Captain Toad is shown hanging from a tree, as the Starshroom had suddenly crashed during flight and broken down. In addition, Toadette was shown to be missing. While the Toad Brigade works on repairing it, Captain Toad makes his way up the mountain plains, nabbing loose Power Stars along the way. However, despite the stars being around, Toadette was nowhere to be found. *''Patch Pullout Plains'' *''Shy Guy Gallery Hide'' *''Lever Liftoff'' *''Freaky Creek Trip (optional)'' *''Railroad Way Mayhem'' To The Mountains For Toadette The second chapter features Toad as he begins his trek up the mountain. At this rate, the Starshroom would never have been fixed in time, so the Toad Brigade carries everything they can as they try to catch up to the captain, focusing solely on Toadette's whereabouts. This chapter introduces the teamwork mechanic. *''Toad Brigade Mountain Time'' *''Sky High Pipeline (optional, costs 7 gems)'' *''Spinwheel Switcheroo'' *''Rocky Lockdown Crisis '' Feathers Ablaze Captain Toad eventually makes it to an unknown set of floating islands. In the final island, he manages to turn a spinwheel to put a dent in what is believed to be an entrance to a nearby cave where Toadette's voices can be heard. However, it ends up being a nest to a phoenix like bird covered in shimmering feathers called Fienix. Captain Toad ends up defeating it and is allowed to continue climbing. *''Tricky Track Mine Carts'' *''Double Trouble Archipelago'' *''Underwater Cannon Cove'' *''A Fiery Frightening (costs 15 gems)'' A Missing Cadet The next chapter focuses on the location of Toadette during the Starshroom Crash, rather than Captain Toad. Toadette ends up being caught in a dark forest, but manages to eventually escape from there. From there on, she continues to the mountain base, where she can see Captain Toad and the others climbing up. *''Fungi Forest Bounce'' *''Sliding Glass Scope'' *''Dungeon Door Escape'' Reunited Once More Captain Toad is nearing the middle of the mountain, and yet there's still no sign of Toadette! However, their hopes are soon fulfilled as they manage to find Toadette stuck on the other side of the mountain - from there, it's Toadette's turn to make it to the brigade. This isn't exactly easy, however, when there's a large lava monster waiting ahead for her... *''Magma Switch Maze (optional, costs 18 gems)'' *''Balance Lift Elevators'' *''Perilous Pickaxe Plateau'' *''Critical Mountain Climb'' Toad Escape Following the defeat of the boss Drilladin, the Toad Brigade is finally fully assembled once more!...But nobody can rest just yet, as the lava inside the mountain is rising and the Brigade must escape! Even with only one level in the entire chapter, it's certainly a difficult one as the Brigade must work together to make it out in time, all while avoiding Drilladin! *''Quick Escape Lava Break (costs 25 gems)'' Book 2 With the whole brigade reunited, Captain Toad leads the ways as they make their way up to the small town. It seems mostly deserted, save for a few roughed up Toads who were unconscious. Captain Toad takes the few Power Stars that he has and puts them back into their rightful place. Even though it pains him a little to give up his findings, he knows that the wellbeing of the people are more important... *''Episode 2 Prologue'' * The Power Star Recovery Search Captain Toad is determined to help the townsfolk however he can, and saving the Power Stars they lost is the best way to do so. The captain and his team make their way through many mini-universes as they try to recover the stars and donate them back. *''Spike's Spin Panel Puzzle'' *''Light Switch Center'' *''Beep Block Blitz (costs 30 gems)'' *''Slippery Slide Sanctuary'' *''Bob-Omb Battle Blast (optional, costs 33 gems)'' Search Of The Temple Eventually, the Toad Brigade find themselves stuck in a large and imposing temple that lies directly above the town. One of the first things they notice is the massive amount of strange enemies that they find there; it's definitely a sign that whoever was leading the assault on the town is nearby somewhere! *''Temple Trap Takedown'' *''Spinwheel Gear Getaway'' *''Puzzle Pipe Complex (optional, costs 37 gems)'' *''Escalating Mine Cart Course'' *''Twirly Swirly Maze'' *''Moss Chomp Mania (costs 42 gems)'' Undying Vengeance At the end of the temple was a large red beast who went by the name of Djinnotaur. His hands had chains that were locked together by Star Locks. Despite this restrain, though, Djinnotaur proved to be insanely powerful. Following Captain Toad's one-sided defeat at the hands of Djinnotaur, the poor hero vowed to find him again and take back the Power Stars. Unfortunately, Captain Toad didn't have the power yet to do this; he needed to keep looking for any leftover Power Stars to help the village! *''Color Warp Chaos'' *''Spinwheel Shallows'' *''Lavaflow Hazard Hall'' *''Twin Space Base'' *''Toad Brigade Touchstone Parade'' *''Spooky Skyscaper Scale'' Superstar Power Captain Toad and the Brigade are cruising through stages one by one collecting the Power Stars. Unfortunately, the group was a little too late to their next mini-universe, as Djinnotaur had already caught the Power Stars there. Why did Djinnotaur want them all? What power did they have? *''Toad Brigade Cavern Check'' *''Weather Wooden Walkway'' *''Sliding Explosive Shootout (requires 47 gems)'' *''Twofold Forest Trek'' *''Puzzle Pipe Playtime (optional, requires 50 gems)'' *''Chain Reaction Castle'' *''Rotation Relay'' *''Phanto Fright Dungeon (requires 55 gems)'' Restoring The Town After collecting some more Power Stars, the group watched in awe as they began to glow brightly. One by one, they each flew up to the town shrine, brightening the lights once more. The town seemed to be recovering! Captain Toad rushed ahead, wanting to observe this miracle. *''Stumper Swamp Cruise'' *''Pitch Black Capture Cave'' *''Rockin' Ravine Cross'' *''Mountain Town Shrine'' Book 3 After rescuing the town, Captain Toad was invited alongside the rest of the brigade to have a feast and stay for the night. The group gladly accepts; after all, it's been quite the adventure. Later that night, everyone was snoozing soundly around a campfire, except for the brave Captain, who was tending the fire. Just then, he noticed a feather fall in the fire, causing it to burn brightly. Before he could react, sharp talons grabbed the Toad; Fienix had come back! Captain Toad yelled for help, but by the time everyone woke up over the commotion, Captain Toad was long gone... ...The next morning, Captain Toad wakes up on what appears to be a pile of clouds. He looks around and doesn't see the evil Fienix anywhere, but he has no idea where the mountain town is either. What he does, however, find in the distance is a Power Star. Hoping that it'll guide him back, Captain Toad chases after it... *''Episode 3 Prologue *'' A Familiar Fright Soon after grabbing the Power Star, Captain Toad watched as it glowed and pointed to where the Brigade was. Could the Power Star respond to wishes? Captain Toad wondered...but it wasn't too long before he got himself caught again by Fienix. This time, the two were headed to a very familiar watchtower... Escape From The Winds After dropping down from the black tower, Captain Toad found himself stuck in the clouds. Could the Power Star show the way again? Captain Toad hoped...and yet nothing happened. Maybe that last time was all an illusion. The Captain knew better than to think over it this time, though: with no choice left, he made a leap of faith off the tower. Was this the end for Captain Toad, or would something save him? An All New World It took quite a while, but the Toad Brigade Captain, being the "tough guy that he is", managed to finally get back down to land. But where was he? It looked nothing like where he was before, and there was no sign of any mountains. It was up to the Captain to trust his instincts and journey alone. Toad Brigade Trials The scene shifts back to the Toad Brigade. Everyone had gotten their bags packed and were heading out to find Captain Toad based on the trail of feathers they found. With Toadette in charge of the group, they waved goodbye to the mountain folk, and made haste... A Vast Land Toadette and the rest of the brigade had eventually reached another set of hills. Climbing up and down the hills was certainly a pain, but luckily, Blue Toad had found a shortcut through a cave! It expanded a long way and looked to have multiple paths, so it was time for the Toad Brigade to trust each other and split up. Back To The Tower After the crisis, the Toad Brigade found their way to a Clear Pipe Cannon, aimed at a very tall watchtower. Unfortunately, everyone (except Mailtoad) knew just what was waiting up there, but it was their best bet of finding Captain Toad. Reluctantly, they got inside and blasted off into the skies. Short-Lived Reunion After making it to the top of the tower, the Brigade found just who they were looking for: Wingo, lover of all things shiny. Toadette (somewhat) bravely stood up to him and explained the situation at hand. While Wingo wasn't paying attention to much, the mention of Fienix made him wake up. Upset over the mention of that name, Wingo grabbed Toadette and the rest of the brigade...and started to lift them onto his back. Wingo was willing to help! With a scream of joy from the Toad Brigade and a screech from Wingo, the team took off to find the missing Captain Toad! Meanwhile, Captain Toad was walking around, worried that he was going the wrong way. Just then, as he climbed up a rock, he noticed the mountain was up ahead! Captain Toad jumped for joy and rushed down. Just then, Wingo noticed him on the ground, and proceded to lower his wings so the Toad Brigade would jump off. Captain Toad was certainly surprised to see the Toad Brigade falling down in front of him! The group rejoiced, glad that they were all together again...but once again their time spent was short, as ruckus started in an area past the mountain. Djinnotaur was invading again! Book 4 The helpful Toad Brigade manage to drive away Djinnotaur's army from the area, but not before encountering the beast himself. Djinnotaur doesn't have the time to deal with the Brigade as he's preoccupied with his latest Star. He scoffs at the heroes and raises his staffs, blowing them away with a wave of fire. After a while, Captain Toad barely manages to wake up from the attack, and notices the odd Star stuck deep into the ground. However, this star looks grey and dull, almost like a rock. What happened to it? He plucks it out and watches it, until some of the other Power Stars collected start to swirl around and give it light. However, it's not enough power to make it yellow, and instead only glows faintly. How peculiar.... *''Episode 4 Prologue *'' Power Of The Stars Captain Toad and the Toad Brigade decide that it's best to keep a close eye on Djinnotaur, so they follow his army to retrieve some more Power Stars. Not all is what it seems like, though... The End After collecting all the stars from the last chapter, Captain Toad is marveling at what the Stars can do, slowly restoring the Grey Star. However, Djinnotaur magically appears behind them, and snatches every last star that Captain Toad won from the last chapter! Holding the stars in his hand, they slowly turn grey and dissolve. With the last of the Star Power he needs, Djinnotaur slowly closes his eyes and curls himself up, glowing in multiple colors. One by one, the chains on his arms break, and once the Star Locks break, the Omega Crystal on his head bursts in light, transforming Djinnotaur into his ultra powerful true form. Djinnotaur flies away at mach speed, and the Brigade is left panicing and wondering where he went. Their answers are recieved pretty quickly as the ground starts to tremble, causing lava to erupt on some nearby plains. It's up to Captain Toad and the Brigade to stop him! New Beginnings With Djinnotaur's defeat, the air seems fresher than ever! Now that all of the stolen Power Stars have been retrieved, they have powered up the gray star beyond its maximum, turning it into a bright white Star called the Alpha Star. Finally being able to relax from saving the day, Captain Toad and the crew follow the Alpha Star for some leisurely treasure tracking. Retrieve The Power Stars! Captain Toad and the Brigade are camping out for the night, and will begin their trip back to the Mushroom Kingdom the morning after. However, before they get some shut eye, flaming feathers start to descend again, signalling that Fienix is nearby. Quickly they put out the fire and try to run away, but Fienix is quicker and manages to steal away Captain Toad. Having put up with enough business for a day, Captain Toad kicks Fienix while hanging from his beak, dropping him down but leaving his backpack in the beak. Fienix slips away unnoticed of what happened. Now the brigade must retrieve the backpack! Hunt For The Flaming Bird Finally having stopped Fienix, Captain Toad and the Brigade challenge him to another duel over the backpack. While it's certainly a difficult fight, the Toad Brigade pulls through and defeats Fienix. As they cheer and celebrate on their way back, nobody seems to notice that Captain Toad is slowly being pulled away from the group. Fienix steals Captain Toad away once more, but Captain Toad knows that there's no stopping the bird this way. He takes out the Alpha Star, throws the backpack down, and hollers at the Brigade to find help in some other form. Seperated From The Brigade Captain Toad shivers in fear of what's next. Fienix has been taking him somewhere for quite a while and he's not sure whether they're actually going somewhere or if Fienix is just waiting for him to die in the cold. All Captain Toad can do is wait to find someway to get back...without a backpack or a brigade following him. The End? So what does the Brigade do now? They want to help the Captain but chasing has been inefficient and there's nobody they really know who would match the power of Fienix. That's when Toadette gets an idea, and whispering it to the crew, they agree in unison. What plan are they hatching now? Friends Worth A Fortune Captain Toad, hungry and cold, has been dropped off at a dark tower. Specifically, Wingo's Watchtower. Fienix isn't taking a break, though: he's constantly breaking off bits and pieces of the tower. It looks as though Captain Toad's fate is to wait until the tower collapses on him....well, that's what a normal Toad would do. But Captain Toad is captain for a reason, and begins the climb the watchtower once more to try and kill Fienix for good. Meanwhile, the Toad Brigade, being guided by the Power Stars and their connection to the Alpha Star, have enrolled the help of Wingo one more time in order to chase after Fienix, save Captain Toad, and defeat Fienix. Of course, being the lover of all things shiny that he is, Wingo's also in it to claim whatever treasures they find for himself and get his watchtower back! Bonus Book Captain Toad, with the help of Wingo and the Toad Brigade, has finally brought down Fienix! After working with the Captain, Wingo realizes that the two may have more in common than they think, and decides to join the brigade as they fly back to the kingdom. However, the adventure doesn't stop there, as the next morning, Wingo is ready to depart with the crew to a mysterious island rumored to be full of treasure.... From Sea to Shining Sea From Sea to Shining Sea features many levels from past 3D Mario games all converted into the style of Fortune Bringer. Many ladders and pipes are added since Captain Toad cannot jump. Each level is unlocked either after beating the main story, or if the game that a level is based on is purchased through Virtual Console. *''Captain's Cool Cool Mountain'' *''Surprising Secrets Of Delfino'' *''Breakdown at the Battlerock'' *''Once in a Boo Moon'' *''Top-Down Temple Run'' *''Hot Dash Grumblump Inferno'' Treasure Tracking Times Treasure Tracking Times features levels from Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker converted into the style of Fortune Bringer. Most of these are increased in difficulty with new enemies and the like. Unlocked after completing from Sea to Shining Sea. *''Walleye Tumble Temple'' *''Blizzard On The Star Express'' *''Mine Cart Sunset Rundown'' *''Double Cherry Spires'' *''Secret of the Golden Realm'' *''Sinking Scaffold Sinkhole'' Lost At Shore Lost At Shore features levels from Fortune Bringer, but add the Brigade mechanic from Treasure Tracker, where all the members must be recruited to raise a platform to the star. Unlocked after clearing Treasure Tracking Times. *''Lost At Shy Guy Gallery'' *''Lost At Phanto Fright Dungeon'' *''Lost At ???'' An Eerie Feeling An Eerie Feeling features levels from Fortune Bringer, but adds the Mummy Me mechanic from Treasure Tracker, where a Mummy Me will chase the player throughout the entire level. Unlocked after clearing Treasure Tracking Times. *''Eerie Times At Twirly Swirly Maze'' *''Eerie Times At ???'' *''Eerie Times at ???'' Memento Memento features the prologues of each chapter of Captain Toad: Fortune Bringer. The prologue is unlocked in the bonus book as soon as its respective chapter has been cleared. *''Episode 1 Prologue'' *''Episode 2 Prologue'' *''Episode 3 Prologue'' *''Episode 4 Prologue'' Trials That Guard The Island Trials That Guard The Island features 4 original levels of extreme difficulty that are required to continue on with the bonus book. Each level is unlocked when a respective level is cleared with all gems and objectives met, so the first level would appear when Episode 1 is cleared 100%, and so on. *''Meltdown Mayhem'' *''Deep Sea Danger Diving'' *''Lock and Load Switch Palace'' *''Time's Up Take Off'' The Bold And Fortune-Favoring Guardians The Bold and Fortune-Favoring Guardians features only 1 level, Test of Faith. Test of Faith is a boss rush level that features most bosses in the game such as Fienix, Drilladin, Djinnotaur, and Moss Chomp. Unlocked once Trials That Guard The Island is completed. *''Test Of Faith'' Fortune Favors The Bold! Fortune Favors the Bold! holds the true last level in the entire game, Captain Toad to the End! It is an extremely difficult level that serves the purpose of a bonus endgame level, like Champion's Road before it. It is unlocked by 100%ing everything up to Test of Faith. *''Captain Toad to the End!'' Coins Galore Forever Coins Galore Forever features Coins Galore, a level that lets you take on any of the previous 8 Coins Galore levels, and Coins Galore Multiplayer, a multiplayer version where players compete to grab the most coins. Unlocked after clearing Captain Toad to the End! *''Coins Galore'' *''Coins Galore Multiplayer'' Mummy Me Forever Mummy Me Forever features Mummy Me Maze, a level where you strive for the record of most floors survived in a Mummy Me Maze, and Mummy Me Multiplayer, a team game where the Mummy Mes must capture the captains before time runs out. Unlocked after clearing Captain Toad to the End! *''Mummy Me Maze'' *''Mummy Me Multiplayer'' Battle Mode Characters Captain Toad: An idiom states that "fortune favors the bold", but we're not too sure our little captain here truly is that brave and bold! Nonetheless, Captain Toad is a Royal Guard of the Mushroom Kingdom and a treasure hunter who's always looking for something shiny to put in his backpack. Unfortunately, that's also his weakness: his backpack is too heavy to let him jump! Cadet Toadette: Is it his sister? Love interest? Just friends? Whatever the case, Toadette is always shown hanging around with our Captain Toad, and now she's come to assist him on his next journey. However, a little accident leads her to be seperated from the group early. She's an unlockable character won by clearing the first book, for anyone to play as. Toad Brigade Crew: Blue Toad is the smarts, Yellow Toad is the sleepy, Green Toad is the mapkeeper, and Purple Toad is the newest recruit. Together they make up the bulk of our Toad Brigade. While they're available as characters during multiplayer, they won't just sit around waiting till another person comes over: some levels feature them ready to switch out and get in on the action! Mummy Me: Their name says it all, really: these creepy chasers look a lot like Captain Toad, but wrapped in bandages. They seem to dwell in caverns from across the universe, pulling in any nearby explorers like the Toad Brigade and hunting them down. Does he want to take Captain Toad's treasure for himself? Nah, he probably is just lonely and likes their scent: after all, you can even play as them in minigame mode! Fienix: This bird may be nothing more than a hot-headed prince, but he's definitely got the intimidating main villain look down pat. Captain Toad accidentally came in and woke him early, and now this cranky phoenix is thirsty for revenge! Unlike certain past foes, Fienix is not someone who loves all that shines; the only thing he seems to enjoy is getting even. Drilladin: With razor sharp claws and a rocky hide, this molten shark like monster lives deep in lava, residing in the very same mountain that the Toad Brigade crashed in. While he may seem sneaky and fierce, Drilladin is actually very protective and will do all he can to ensure nothing gets chaotic; even if he has to fight for it! Djinnotaur: A greedy and yet diabolical villain who seems to be stealing the Power Stars for unknown reasons. This villain definitely brings out a vibe that tells you that it's the end of something big; and you can tell because he's got an Omega Crystal on his forehead! While Djinnotaur is certainly buff and tough looking, his army is no slouch either as they're filled with all sorts of forgotten characters from many different places and times...how did he get them all? Wingo: This big bad bird was the antagonist of the last adventure Captain Toad went on! Always fond of gold and glitter, he'll go to great lengths for treasure. Unfortunately, this trait is often seen clearly clashing with Captain Toad, him being a treasure hunter and all. However, in this game, he actually appears to help out the Toads when he learns his watchtower is in danger. He also seems to hate Fienix's name...what kind of past relationship do they have? Items and Objects Power-Ups * * * * * Other Enemies and Obstacles New * * * * * * * Returning Polls Asides from the bonus books, the story of Captain Toad: Fortune Bringer is complete! What do you think of it? It looks great! It works well as a successor to Treasure Tracker. I like it! It lives up to Treasure Tracker. It's not that good. I liked Treasure Tracker's story more. Do you like the new artwork style of the chapter pages? Yeah! It's ok. Not really. Trivia *Though formally announced at the 2014 Holiday Showcase, the idea of a sequel to CT:TT was talked about long before that date. *This game references Super Mario Galaxy due to Captain Toad's position as a royal guard and the return of Mailtoad. **Oddly, even though Mailtoad was in Super Mario Galaxy, he never appeared during the original Treasure Tracker, which took place after it, even though he returns now. *In reference of the title, the phrase "Fortune favors the bold" is used quite frequently in the game: **In Captain Toad's in game bio **The name of the chapter with the final main level in the bonus book (the boss rush chapter features a slightly altered message) **In each of the four brand-new bonus levels, one word from the phrase is spelt out using Pluck Patches in each level, hidden within a secret area **In the last level of the main story during the large cannon sequence; the clouds in the back spell it out **On the spine of each of the books in the book selection screen Category:Games Category:Mario Games Category:Platforming Games Category:Puzzle Games Category:GD Gaming Studios Category:GamingDylan's Fangames